


La Douleur Exquise.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry knows the pain, the glorious, exquisite, pain, of loving someone unattainable.





	La Douleur Exquise.

**Title:** **La Douleur Exquise.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **3: Legal** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Harry knows the pain, the glorious, exquisite, pain, of loving someone unattainable.   
 

**La Douleur Exquise.**

If I were older, posher, cleverer; if you didn’t despise me so much, maybe you’d already be mine, Severus. But I’m not. And you do. So I’m cursed to adore you from afar.

Your drink is delivered with a chirpy “good morning, professor!”  You hum grumpily, put on those sexy glasses that shouldn’t be legal, and hide behind the Prophet.

I watch you sip your tea while my coffee grows cold, wanting you so much I can’t breathe. You don’t look my way, don’t notice me. Probably don’t care that ‘Harry-Bloody-Potter’ sits nearby. Or that he’s alone. In love. Yours.  
 


End file.
